


life is gonna get interesting

by lesbianbey



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mutual Pining, No Rewind Powers, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), School Reunion, characters are listed due to actual speaking roles, no nathan prescott, past Chloe Price/Rachel Amber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: When did Max start dating Rachel again? And why does everyone believe it?





	life is gonna get interesting

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a mess but at least i wrote an amberfield huh huh huh and it features a little of a fake dating AU i never got to write so *shrug*

Max Caulfield definitely didn't expect to see the invitation to her high school reunion, but when she did get it, she RSVP'd as quickly as possible. She kind of missed Blackwell and its petty drama. Real life is way worse than watching some kid getting drunk at a Vortex party and flashing their tits in front of a camera, then said kid regretting it the next morning.

After graduating from Blackwell, Max went on an American tour. She planned to do that with Chloe, but after a particularly nasty fight, Max hasn't seen or heard from the girl in years. Max wasn't very sure she wanted it to stay that way, but she'll be damned to let Chloe drag her down to swim in her own misery. She only kept in contact with Kate and Warren, both of them sounding happy when she told them she was coming back to the Bay. She has other students on her social media, but she is never on, so she doesn't know what's going on with whom, and maybe that would be fun to find out when she gets there.

Back to her American tour - she enjoyed every part of it. There isn't a place she didn't want to stay in..except for maybe Utah and Montana. Idaho had more action. Max settled in New York City as her last stop, and hasn't moved back since, expressing her undying love for the concrete jungle.

She packs her stuff as slowly as she can until it's almost midnight and her flight is in a few hours. Max sighs deeply, hoping that this flight won't be as terrible as people say it is. Morning flights from the east coast to the West is always hectic; then again, international flights are way worse. Max contemplated driving all the way back to Arcadia Bay but she barely had time left. By the time she gets there, the reunion is already over.

The next morning, Max wakes up particularly energized. She has an Uber scheduled to take her to the airport because airport parking is shitty and unreliable.

Getting to Arcadia Bay is as hectic as she can deal with, but as soon as she gets to the city it's all smiles. She sees Kate Marsh holding a huge sign over her head with a label reading "Max Caulfield, Class of 2014" which makes Max grin even wider. As if her reason to come back here wasn't obvious already.

"Katie!" Max greets.

"Maxie!" Kate greets back. She hugs Max as soon as Max drops her bags on the floor, almost knocking Max on the floor, but completely knocking her floppy black hat on the floor. "You're finally here!"

"Indeed I am," Max replies. "How's it going?"

"It's been great, and I have God to thank for that," Kate answers. "I thought you wouldn't even come, to be honest."

"Are you kidding? I missed Arcadia Bay, no matter how much I love New York." Max follows Kate to her car, which is a pretty big car. "Um, Kate? You didn't mention you had a big car."

"Oh, it's my girlfriend's," Kate says nonchalantly.

"You  _also_  didn't mention a girlfriend," Max points out, raising both eyebrows.

"It never came up," Kate shrugs. "Come on, Max. Let's get you home."

Max gets a little more nervous as she gets closer to Kate's home. Aside from never being there, she also is meeting someone important in Kate's life. Not even the drastic changes to everything regarding Arcadia Bay can distract her from being nervous about this. What if it's someone she knows? What if they don't like Max? What if the person tells Kate that Max can't stay here? Max doesn't really have options when it comes to staying here for the reunion weekend, and she isn't sure if her ex-best friend Chloe would appreciate seeing Max after ten years of radio silence.

She breathes out as soon as Kate pulls up and grabs Max's stuff to help her out of the car and inside the house. It's a really nice home. There are scriptures around but that is to come because Kate is Kate. When Max steps inside she is enveloped in warmth. It isn't even too cold, but Max can herself wanting to stay for a long time. "Your house is  _beautiful_ , Kate."

"Thanks, Max," Kate smiles. "The guest room isn't too far—"

"Kate! You're back!"

Max's blood runs cold almost instantly. She turns around to see her ex-best friend Chloe Price standing right in front of them. There's way too many changes (like long blond hair with blue tips, a couple more piercings, and...a huge grandma sweater? With glasses?) but Max knows Chloe like the back of her hand. "Chloe?"

" _Max?_ "

Max turns to Kate, who drops Max's bags and grimaces. "Um, did I mention that Chloe's my girlfriend?"

"No, it wasn't in the pamphlet," Max replies sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"In my defense, I didn't tell Chloe either." Max frowns even deeper. "Listen. I know you two hate each other—"

"Hate is an understatement," Chloe growls.

Max glares at Chloe. "You hate me because I told you what you needed to hear. But as usual,  _typical_  Chloe. Never taking responsibility for anything in her goddamned life, thinking everything and everyone revolves around her."

"You think I needed to hear that I needed to stay with my mother, who refused to talk to me because I wasn't sympathetic about David's passing? Oh fucking give me a break, Maxine."

" _No_ ," Max argues. "You're a grown person, Chloe. You don't need me, or your mother, to tell you to grow up. You do that on your own. If you can't do that, then what's the goddamn point, huh?"

"You're supposed to take my side, as a friend—"

"You see, that word's funny.  _Friend._  Yeah, that's funny. Friends can drink a bottle of vodka with you, only to regret it in the morning. Friends can go to jail together, make memes together on the internet, say stupid shit and share dumb inside jokes, whatever the fuck. But what friends also do, is give it to you where it hurts when you need it. The reason why Rachel, or Steph, or even Kate hasn't done that because you're  _so_  fucking petulant and emotional, and you  _refuse_  to listen to anyone unless it benefits  _you!_  And that's why I can't be your friend!"

"Guys!" Kate yells, but to no avail...well, much.

Chloe huffs, then looks at Kate. "She can't stay here."

"Chloe, she's staying for the weekend so she can go to our reunion at Blackwell. There's no other place she can stay. That's why I was preparing the guest room all week."

"Fine. I'll leave."

Max puts her hands over her face and sighs. She didn't expect to fight with Chloe again after ten years. If Chloe would just listen to whatever she has to say then maybe they will still be friends, but she doubts she will ever reconcile with her once best friend. However, she refuses to let a stupid fight break up her friend's relationship with the former bluenette, now blond. "Chloe, wait."

"What?" Chloe groans.

"I don't give a fuck how much you hate me. In fact, I don't like you very much either. But, this is not going to work in your favor if you leave for the weekend, to wherever the fuck you were going to stay. You might as well stay here, but if it suits you, I won't do so much as look at you."

"You think it's just some easy task to have my ex-best friend stay in my home?"

"No, but this is Kate's home too and she invited me, so, make the best out of it."

Chloe narrows her eyes, then looks at Kate, and then back at Max. "Fine. Whatever. You can stay at the guest room."

"Thank you so much!" Kate cheers, hugging and kissing her girlfriend. Max couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. She may not like Chloe, but damn her relationship with Kate is hella cute. "Ok, now, let's go get something to eat. I'm starved and I'm sure Chloe didn't cook anything."

"I can whip up some grilled cheeses if you want—"

"God, no," Max recoils. "I've had enough cheese for the week."

"That's too bad, because I wasn't talking to you," Chloe retorts. Max should've expected that. Things will not, and may never will be, the same between them.

"Chloe, be nice," Kate frowns, then turns to Max giving her an apologetic look. "Luckily, I know the one place we can go to and not be exiled out of."

"Let me put my stuff in the guest room first."

"Sure! Right this way." Kate picks up Max's bags again and heads to the guest room, which is not too far from the living room. It's a nicely sized room, roomy enough for Max to move around if she wants. She places her bags near the closet and heads out, with Chloe following her and Kate. Max reenters the truck, but Chloe claims shotgun and Kate takes the driver's seat. They drive in silence until they reach the Two Whales Diner, still standing after ten years. Max grins, remembering her times in this very diner, remembering the bacon omelettes she used to eat, the graffiti in the bathroom, the cockroaches messing up the jukebox, and her favorite waitress Joyce Madsen bussing tables before someone else sits down to enjoy some good food.

Max can see the anger on Chloe's face, and can only conclude that neither Chloe nor Kate frequent this place. Maybe things between Chloe and her mother haven't changed...but Max isn't here to dwell. She's here to eat before jet lag sets in.

"Well well." Max instantly remembers that voice, and it seems like time stopped on this woman because Max notices that she hasn't aged at all. "Is that miss Max Caulfield?"

"The one and only." Max walks up and hugs Joyce tightly, ignoring Chloe clearing her throat. "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here," she replies. "Hi Kate, Chloe."

"Hello Miss Price," Kate waves, then nudges Chloe on her side.

Chloe rolls her eyes and huffs. "Mom."

Joyce sighs. "So, what brings you back in town?"

"Class of 2014 reunion," Max replies.

"Ah, gotcha," Joyce smirks. She points over to the same booth Max loves to sit at. "You girls can sit. I'll be with you in a second."

Max heads right to the booth, and sighs in contentment. She really missed this. "It's been too long."

"Yeah yeah, nostalgia," Chloe mumbles.

Max glares at Chloe. Honestly, how is she going to survive three days with this fucking Debbie Downer? "Can you, like, lighten up? It's been ten years since I've been here."

"Can you, like,  _shut the hell up?_ " Chloe retorts.

"Guys, seriously, not here," Kate interjects, holding both Chloe and Max's hands to calm them down. "Joyce doesn't deserve that."

Max sighs and relaxes on the chair. It's just best to ignore Chloe entirely so she doesn't suddenly have her good mood turn sour. "Ok, so Kate...do you know who else is coming to this reunion aside from myself?"

"Well, I believe everyone is going to show up," Kate replies. "From what Stephanie told me, a lot of people RSVP'd instead of skipping it. I think it's because Rachel's gonna be there too."

Max blushes a little. She and Rachel had a very good relationship in high school, but they broke up before graduation because Rachel was going to become a model in California and Max wanted to tour America with Chloe. Max was heartbroken for a long time, and her breakup with Chloe made it even worse, but the tour did her some justice. She can't bring herself to hate Rachel, because deep down she knows their relationship isn't finished. "Well, fuck."

"It won't be bad," Kate assures her. "A lot of our old dorm mates will be there, like Dana, Taylor, Juliet, Victoria, Steph...even Alyssa and Stella. Brooke's gonna be there too. Then from the boys there's Hayden, Warren of course, Logan, Zach, Justin, Trevor, and I think Mikey's gonna show up, despite graduating later than us. Something about being Warren's plus one."

"They're engaged," Chloe says.

Kate nods. "That explains it."

Max watches Joyce approach their table with a pencil and a notepad. "So, have you girls decided what you want or the usual?"

"I think I want a change," Max says back. "I can go for a nice Belgian waffle."

"Uh…" Kate scans the menu for a while before sighing out, "the usual."

Joyce laughs a little, then turns to her estranged daughter. "And you, Chloe?"

"Double cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake," Chloe answers, without looking at her mother. Max frowns deeply, especially after seeing Joyce's defeated face. She has lost two husbands in the span of five years. Wouldn't it hurt Chloe to be a little nice to her mother?

"Ok, girls," Joyce plasters on her fake customer service smile. Max can see the fresh set of tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'll be out with your orders shortly."

Once she walks away, Max gives an especially harsh sneer towards her ex-best friend. "Would it kill you to lay off the bitterness and be nice to your mom?"

"What happens between me and my mother is none of your damn business."

" _Goddamnit,_  Chloe. She's the only family you have left and this is how you treat her? She had to watch you waste your life away by getting involved with drugs and crime, and yeah, I didn't like David either, but your mom did. He made her happy ever since William's passing and your whole ass heel turn, and now he's dead and you're the only person left in her life. Instead of sitting on your ass and feeling sorry for yourself, like you  _always_  do, you can take initiative and repair something with her!"

Chloe stays silent, and crosses her arms. Max sighs angrily and puts her hands over her face. "For fuck's sake, why do I even try." They eat silently. When Kate eats her dessert, Max excuses herself and approaches Joyce, who's wiping the front table. "How you holding up?"

"Well, both of my husbands died and my daughter refuses to talk to me, but at least I have you, right?" She says. "I've given up hope years ago, but sometimes I see her being happy with Katie and…"

"Yeah, I get what you mean."

"I didn't know you two fell out. I knew you didn't talk to her for five years when you moved to Seattle, but she was ready to leave Arcadia Bay after your graduation, only to come back home and shut me out, not even telling me what happened."

Max scratches her nape. "I didn't feel comfortable bringing her around the States with me when I knew you were still mourning over David. We argued and it resulted in me going back to Seattle and Chloe going back home. We didn't talk for ten years. I didn't even know what was going on in her life. I actually just found out about her and Kate."

"To my knowledge, they've been dating for two years," Joyce responds. "Kate kind of replaced you and Rachel for 'favorite person' in Chloe's life. I have no idea how they met because Kate's an affirmed child of God and Chloe could care less about that. They just...clicked, I guess."

Max turns around to see Kate feeding Chloe a piece of chocolate bread pudding, which brings a smile on Chloe's face. "Yeah. They're really nice together."

* * *

When Max walks on the Blackwell grounds once again, she instantly remembers the shit that happened on these very grounds; she remembers Trevor tripping on his skateboard, Justin laughing at his friend's pain, Daniel drawing his subject of the week, Dana chatting with Juliet by the fountain, Hayden texting on his phone, Courtney and Taylor sitting at the side of the steps, Kate sketching inside a book with Alyssa sitting by her, Brooke idly flying her drone, Warren sitting with Steph and Mikey playing a tabletop game, Evan taking photos of a bird, and Rachel smoking a cigarette while talking to Victoria, who's filing her nails. It's empty of course but she is instantly transported back to those good times.

She enters the school noticing that nothing changed at all.

"Max!" Stephanie Gingrich waves at her, approaching her with her hands holding a basket. "How are you?"

"Well, great," Max replies. "How are you? I didn't know you planned this reunion."

"Yeah, why not," Steph shrugs. She sets the basket on the table. "I can't believe we received so many people so happy to go. High school was a fucking battle to the death."

Max snorts. "It totally was, but we met some decent people along the way."

"Steph, did you get—oh! Hi Maxine Caulfield!" Victoria greets.

Max didn't exactly hate Victoria in high school, but they never really talked or addressed each other much, despite Victoria being best friends with Rachel. They just knew each other's names and Victoria managed to be the only person who calls Max 'Maxine'. Luckily Max grew out of that phase because she would've corrected Victoria, once again. "Hello to you too, Victoria Chase," Max says back. She eyes the matching band on Victoria's ring finger. "Or should I say,  _Gingrich._ "

"I was about to say," Victoria smirks. "Don't you check your social media?"

"Nope. I like to not check it so I can be surprised on who's dating who. Gotta say, I'm  _not_  surprised by this."

"Shut up," Steph groans.

"She's right though," Victoria shrugs. "We were totally into each other in school. Anyways...where's your date?"

"Date? I don't have a date!" Max exclaims. Honestly, where is Victoria going with this?

"Rachel said she was coming with you...apparently you two are back together, according to her," Victoria says, furrowing her eyebrows.

What? Is Rachel playing that game now? "I don't know what—"

"Maxie! Babe!" Rachel Amber appears behind her, and wraps her arms around Max's waist. "There you are! I told you I was looking for parking when you disappeared on me."

Max feels a mixture of shock, bewilderment, and bemusement. What the fuck is going on? She turns to Rachel, and really looks at her.  _Wow._  Rachel is now a brunette and has shorter hair (but longer than Chloe's cut back in 2013), and wow, she's fucking hot. But, now is not the time to think about that. "Excuse us for a moment." She pulls Rachel's hand and drags her to the closest bathroom, ignoring Steph and Victoria. She makes sure no one is in the bathroom before addressing her ex-girlfriend. "What in the actual  _fuck_ , Rachel Amber? I haven't been back for a day and I hear some ridiculous rumor that we're back together?"

"Hello to you too, Max," Rachel says nonchalantly, checking herself out in the mirror. "You developed a Brooklyn accent. I like that."

" _Rachel!_ " Max shouts.

"Ok, jeez," Rachel sighs, and turns to Max. "I may have told Victoria a little white lie."

"A little white lie? You lied to Victoria, your best friend who hates lying even more than I do, about dating me again!" Max exclaims. "Rachel, we're not together anymore. Why would you tell people that?"

"Because...I don't know," Rachel sighs. "Victoria asked me who I was going with, and your name popped up, ok? I didn't know what to say other than your name. I'm sorry. I just…"

"Rach, we can't do this," Max frowns. "I...I can't lie to an entire school about our relationship."

"Now, why not?" Rachel asks, her eyebrow raised.

Max growls. "You  _know_  why."

Rachel glares at Max. "No, Maxine. I don't know why."

"Fine, then let me spell it out for you...again." Max clenches her fists, and huffs. " _You broke my heart,_  Rachel Amber. That's why. You told me you couldn't be with me because I was gonna tour the country. We could've made it work and I could've been by your side in California while you pursue your fucking modeling career, but you  _dumped_  me! I wanted to hate you for so long, and Chloe even tried to convince me to hate you, but I couldn't! No matter how many times I think about my goddamn broken heart, trying to move on with different boys and girls in different parts of town, I just couldn't."

Rachel starts to look guilty. "Max, I didn't mean to—"

"But you did," Max affirms. "You did, and it hurts even  _more_  that you were ignorant about it."

"Max, I was scared, ok? I didn't think our relationship through and I acted on stupid impulse. You know I never stopped caring about you." Rachel tries to cup Max's face, but Max flinches from the touch. "Please, Maxine, just this one time...and then we can tell people we broke up after the reunion."

Max rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll do this. But only for this weekend. After this, don't pull this stunt ever again, with anyone."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Rachel grins, and hugs Max closely. Max exhales, almost coming out as a satisfied moan. Rachel let's go and grabs Max's hand. "Gotta play the part right, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Damn, what the fuck did she get herself involved with?

* * *

When Max meets up with Kate, she is bombarded with the one question she didn't want to hear from anyone else's mouth: "You're dating Rachel again?"

"Yeah!" Max lies. "Sorry I didn't tell you."

Kate shrugs. "I guess this is payback from I didn't tell you about Chloe, huh?"

"Uh huh," Max drags out. "Damn you for not telling me about your girlfriend being my ex-BFF!"

"It's just...I knew the extent of you guys' fight, thanks to Chloe offering her side of the story, and I knew you two just couldn't get along anymore, but I didn't want you to find out that Chloe was staying with me, and you didn't want to come. It's been years since we've seen each other...and I didn't want Chloe to get mad, because...you know how she is."

"Petulant? Self-absorbed? Annoying as fuck?"

"Max, she's still my girlfriend."

"As her girlfriend, you should tell her she's wrong once in a while," Max retorts.

"I do!" Kate defends, but Max knows it's either a lie or it never works. "At least, I try. What can I do, Max? I'm not as assertive as...shit, forget that, I was  _never_  assertive. And I don't wanna hurt her feelings, you know that. I love her."

"I love her too, Kate, but sometimes...you have to tell the person you love that enough is enough."

Kate exhales. "I guess I gotta try again."

"Yeah. Tell me how that goes for you," Max says. "I mean it."

Once again, Max is asked the same question, by Chloe. "You're dating Rachel  _again_?" However, it comes out as a growl more than as a surprised inquiry. Then again, Chloe did date Rachel in the past so maybe that has something to do with it.

However, Max isn't in the mood for Chloe's dark cloud looming over her today. "Yeah. Is that a problem for you?"

Chloe narrows her eyes. "Didn't you hate the bitch for breaking your heart?"

"Yes, and now I don't. We spoke, settled things, and got back together. Honestly, Chloe, it's none of your business."

Chloe sighs. "You're right, it is none of my business. When she breaks your heart again, I'll be the first to say I told you so."

"Of course you would," Max rolls her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go find Rachel, my  _wonderful_  girlfriend." She turns around and smirks a little before trying to find Rachel. However, she comes face to face with a warm body. "Fuck, I'm sorry."

"No worries." The person gets up from the floor and looks at Max. "Maxine Caulfield. Wow, you've grown up."

Max chuckles. "Hey, Taylor."

"So, I heard you're dating Rachel Amber again," Taylor says, grinning.

"Yeah...have you seen her?"

Taylor shakes her head. "Sadly, I have not. Have you seen  _my_  girlfriend?"

"Who—you're talking about Dana, right?"

"Who else?" Taylor replies. "I thought she was going to check on something with Juliet but I don't know where she went."'

"Uh…" Max looks around, to see Dana and Juliet talking to former Principal Wells. "Oh, they're talking to Wells. Right over there."

"Oh, she was right in front of me!" Taylor shakes her head. "Anyway, take care, Maxine."

Max waves after Taylor, sighs, and leaves the cafeteria to go find Rachel so that they can keep up this thing, and to also piss off Chloe. She  _really_  hopes Chloe isn't still lingering feelings for Rachel, because she would kill the former bluenette for leading her best friend on like that.

She stops in front of the photography lab, which is completely empty. After a period of time when Jefferson was arrested for a couple crimes, the photography class was cancelled for a while until they found a new teacher. He was a lot better than Jefferson and actually taught the class with everyone engaging in the lesson aside from rambling on and on, and preying on seemingly innocent kids like Kate and Max. He never did anything to them but he did assault a number of other students, two of them committing suicide around the time he was caught.

Aside from that, Max enjoyed the photo lab. She would normally talk to Kate while Rachel had her arm around her, and sometimes Warren would come in before class starts. Sometimes there were photo sessions where Dana was the model, or Rachel at times. It was a fun class, aside from Jefferson and his crimes.

"Max, there you are," Rachel grins, approaching her fake girlfriend. "I heard you were looking for me?"

"I was...mostly to be petty around Chloe."

Rachel smirks. "Man, it's kinda weird to hear that you and Chloe don't like each other. You two were tied at the hip. Sometimes I felt jealous because you two had so much history together."

"Aw. You know you were my number one."

Rachel grins even wider, making both girls blush. "You're still cute, Caulfield. Let's go." Rachel grabs Max's hand, and Max gets an instant surge of electricity. Shit. She really thought she was over Rachel after ten years of no contact and ten years of avoiding social media, but nope. Something awakened the moment Rachel held her hand again, and she cannot ignore it this time.

But, does Rachel even feel the same way? Rachel instantly thought of Max when Victoria asked her who she was taking to the reunion. Maybe she didn't forget about Max, but that doesn't mean Rachel feels the same way.

Rachel guides Max to the table with Kate and Chloe talking amongst each other. "'Sup guys?"

Chloe looks up, and rolls her eyes. "Great, my ex-girlfriend and my ex-best friend. Can this get  _any_  worse?"

"We shouldn't have  _any_  bad blood between each other, Price," Rachel says, her voice more demanding than it is assuring. "We broke up together, as a mutual thing. You weren't mad when I started dating Max, so what is the deal? Your beef with Maxine shouldn't involve me."

"You dumped my best friend to the curve!" Chloe exclaims.

"And now we're back together," Rachel affirms, squeezing Max's hand. "If you hate Max, you hate me, and that doesn't fly with me, Price."

"Whatever."

"No, no whatever. I don't like the way you talk to my girlfriend." Max surely forgot how protective Rachel can be and if that means arguing with some of Max's friends, then she will do it. "Respect her like the person she is, Price, or you will regret it." Max glances at Rachel and she is dead serious. It scares the shit out of Chloe, and it even terrifies Kate a little bit. "Now do I make myself clear, or do I have to repeat it? And if you still know me, I  _hate_  repeating myself."

"Yeah, yeah, you got it," Chloe waves off, glancing at Max and then glancing down.

"Damn, Rachel," Max smirks.

Rachel exhales, and sits down across from Kate. "It's been a while since I've had to put my foot down like that."

"Well, I'm glad you did it for me," Max says, grinning.

"Of course I have to for you. You're my number one," Rachel says back.

"Are we that bad?" Max hears Kate ask Chloe.

* * *

For the entire night, people ask the same question about Max and Rachel's fake relationship. Max had to endure casual touches and cheek kisses from Rachel, making her feel funny inside. Chloe avoids both of them for the rest of the night, which is a good thing, but she would rather Chloe's negative jabs than the entire student body asking the same damn question.

She finds out more about what's going on with her old students. Taylor is on her way to becoming a biophysicist while her girlfriend Dana is a model, working at the same agency as Rachel. Warren is on his way to teaching astrophysics. She already knew about Kate publishing a couple children's books, including one about keeping one's faith while being LGBT, and she's also working in a church. Brooke is an engineer, testing out drones for a living. Mikey is not only a professional gamer, but he's also going to become a video game designer and his wedding with Warren is very soon. Justin is studying to become a pharmacist, and Trevor is going to be a nurse. Victoria is an art curator, but is moving to NYC very soon once Steph graduates from school and becomes a lawyer. Logan and Drew, Mikey's older brother, are both in the NFL. Zach owns a small business and Juliet is a news reporter for Arcadia Bay's news station. Rachel, of course, is a model, and Chloe is a professional tattooist. Hayden is an actor, Alyssa is writing a lesbian chick lit book series, and Stella is studying to become an art teacher.

Max would've known that if she looked at her social media, but she stays away from it for good reasons. Being face to face is much better. When the reunion ends, Max says goodbye to all of her old classmates with the promise to keep in touch this time, and walks out of the building, following Chloe and Kate, and standing by Rachel.

"Wait, where are you staying?"

"My parents' home," Rachel replies.

Max furrows her eyebrows. To her knowledge, Rachel despised her parents. "I thought you hated them."

"Yeah. Still kinda do. But, the hotel here has rodents everywhere and I can't go back to my beach home carrying bed bug eggs."

Max chuckles. "I hear you on that."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying with Kate and her  _girlfriend_ ," Max replies, rolling her eyes when she says "girlfriend".

"Yikes. How are you dealing with that, especially when you and Chloe aren't besties anymore?"

"It's not an easy task." This morning, Max gets a rude awakening because Chloe couldn't find a pot to cook her eggs in and both Max and Chloe got into a heated staring contest until Kate walks in with breakfast burritos. "But, it's for one weekend."

"You ever think about reconciling with her? Like, becoming friends with her again?"

"Constantly, but then she opens her mouth and boom, it's back to hating each other," Max admits. She hated admitting it to herself but here she is, admitting it to Rachel. She would definitely take back the shit she said to Chloe if that meant having Chloe by her side again, but Chloe did need to hear something to bring her back to reality. "I don't know if we would ever go back to what we used to be because she hates me so much. I told her to treat her mom with some decency yesterday and she didn't look at me for the rest of the night. She even threatened to kick me out after a reuniting argument we had."

Rachel gives Max an apologetic look. "Maybe she'll come around one day."

"Doubt it," Max sighs. "Enough about that, because any topic about Chloe is hella depressing. What were you thinking when you mentioned my name?"

"To be honest, I found your social page and noticed that you haven't updated in months and then Victoria asked the question and I said 'Maxine Caulfield'. I wasn't thinking much...but to be honest, I'm glad I was your fake girlfriend for a night."

"You're the best fake girlfriend a girl could ever have," Max jokes.

"You're still a dork, Caulfield," Rachel laughs. "Well, I gotta go. Even though I'm almost thirty, my parents still treat me like I'm fifteen so yeah, I got a curfew."

"I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," Rachel smiles, and walks to her car.

Max watches her leave until she hears an obnoxious honk. "Get in loser, we're going home," Kate smirks.

"Dork!" Max retorts, laughing as she makes her way towards the car. She enters it and Kate drives off. "That was a fun reunion."

"Yeah it was," Kate agrees. "So...you and Rachel…"

"Ok, if I tell you something, will you get mad?"

"You and Rachel aren't actually dating," Chloe concludes.

Max stares at Chloe incredulously. "What the fuck? How did you…"

"Neither you nor Rachel were good liars," Chloe explains. "You especially. Plus, when you two were dating for real, you weren't  _exaggerating_."

Ok, Max can give credit to Chloe to see through the bullshit. "Well, that was a bust."

"But at least the rest of the student body was stupid enough to believe it, especially dumb ass Victoria Gingrich who told  _everyone_  in the first place," Chloe shrugs. "It just further proves that anyone will believe anything. No one has truly changed from that shitty school."

Max snarls. "For fuck's sake, when was the last time you said anything positive about anything?"

Chloe turns around to glare at Max. "Shut up. You didn't know shit about my time at Blackwell. Remember? You stopped talking to me after you moved to Seattle!"

"Is that why you're still mad at me?" Max's voice turns concerned rather than annoyed. If that was the case, including the argument they had ten years ago, then Chloe's been holding so much from her past and now it's more concerning than annoying and typical. "Is that why you keep saying these self deprecating things and why you keep insulting me and everyone around you? Are you pushing me away  _again_?"

Chloe doesn't say a thing. "Chloe. You  _already_  pushed me away, so there's nothing you can do to further drive a wedge between us. And we were kids. At one point, I changed my phone, so I couldn't call or text you. Sometimes when I did text you, you seemed depressed and I wanted you to figure yourself out. Then it became too much and I knew if I contacted you, you would just hate me. I told you this already and you  _continue_  to point fingers because you don't think this was your fault. Well, newsflash, Chloe. It's _your_  fault too." Max huffs before continuing. "You didn't text me for a while either. You didn't call me either. I assumed you didn't want anything to do with me. What was I supposed to do if my friend didn't call or text me either?"

"You were just too busy enjoying Seattle to call me. You had your friends, your best friends, who clearly were better than me—"

" _No._  Stop right there, Chloe Elizabeth. I'm so tired of your fucking self hatred and constant putting down of yourself. Of course I was gonna make friends to survive Seattle, but you were my best friend since childhood. Kristen, Fernando, and even  _Kate_  isn't nearly comparable to you. And as for Seattle? Hell fucking yes I enjoyed Seattle. It was fun. I was alone for a while, but I'm glad I found the friends who made me feel welcome and I owe them my life. I also owe you my life because I wouldn't even have argued with you ten years ago if you didn't push me to be assertive."

Chloe bites her lip. "I just…"

"I agree, it was the worst time. But...your mother did need you. I didn't want you to come with me while your mom was hella depressed over losing her husband,  _again,_  to the same thing that killed your father." It stays silent, neither girl noticing that they made it to Kate's house a while ago. "I told you what you needed to hear because I love you. I still do, but I also hate you because you never want to listen to anyone and when I decide enough is enough, you just throw a grown up tantrum and dump me to the curve."

Chloe sighs, running a hand over her face. "Fuck. I guess you're right."

"I know I am. Now, are we good or do you still hate me?"

"Honestly? I can't stay mad at you especially with that slight Brooklyn accent you picked up." Max starts laughing, along with Chloe, until they realize they're back home and Kate is already in the house. "Kate just went inside without us?"

"We were arguing for that long?"

Chloe doesn't answer that. She exits the car, with Max following her, and enter the home when Kate is already in her pajamas and eating a bowl of ice cream. "So you just decided to leave us in the car?"

"I figured you two needed to air it out once again," Kate shrugs.

"Well, you weren't wrong," Chloe says, throwing an arm around Max's shoulders. "We kinda did need that."

 _"Finally!"_  Kate grins. Chloe removes her arm only to go to the kitchen, pull out a spoon, and steal some of her girlfriend's ice cream. "Hey! There's more in the freezer!"

"Sharing is caring, Marsh," Chloe deadpans.

"Sharing is caring my ass," Kate retorts, and snatches the bowl away from Chloe. "There's an entire tub in the freezer. Enjoy as  _much_  as you can handle but for fuck's sake, none of mine."

"Jeez, woman, I don't even know where you got that mouth."

Kate glares at Chloe. "Says the sailor who has a mouth more dirty than the gutter water."

* * *

After a small sleepover with ice cream and pajamas, Max goes straight to sleep. She has one day left with Chloe and Kate before she boards the plane back to her small little apartment in Bushwick. She never thought she would mend things with Chloe but they spend the entire night sharing old stories and laughs.

She never seen Kate smile so much over it either.

Max wakes up early and heads outside, opting to walk around Arcadia Bay instead of relying on Kate to drive her around. She should restart her photography album on her social media. It's been three years since she updated it and she has a lot of pictures to upload. Plus there are images from last night she would love to share.

She heads to the old junkyard, which has probably doubled in size since her last trip back in 2014. She takes a bunch of pictures until she reaches the old train tracks. She walks past the water tower and takes pictures of everything on sight. She walks back and heads to an abandoned saw mill which burned back in 2010 over a mysterious forest fire. Most of the land grew back, but the mysterious fire brought up so much speculation it was like an episode of Twin Peaks. There's nothing special so Max heads back to the city. Aside from the Two Whales Diner and Blackwell, most of the town has changed. There are a lot more stores for shopping and light tourism, and even though the shipyard never recovered, the harbor is now used for pedaling during the summers. She walks by the beach until she sees a figure running against the sand. She would've ignored the runner if they didn't look familiar.

"Rachel!"

Rachel removes a pan earbud from her ear and looks to Max, then she waves. She jogs towards Max, and Max watches in a type of slow motion as Rachel runs as if she's on Baywatch. Her hair is flowing in the ponytail she has on her head, the sunrise hitting her skin, and the clear sign of sweat clinging onto her sports bra. "Hey Max. You here for another day?"

"I don't leave until tomorrow night," Max says honestly.

"I leave tonight," Rachel replies. She wipes her sweaty face with a towel. "I already told Victoria that we broke up last night. I told her we fought because I lied about still having feelings for Chloe. Sadly she fell for it."

Max rolls her eyes. "You could've told her the truth."

"Yeah, but then I realized it would just be a stupid little white lie for one reunion. We're not gonna get together like this for another ten years so."

"And then what? Are you gonna pull the same shit you did?"

Rachel frowns. "Max. I've learned my lesson. I'm not going to do that ever again, especially after realizing how much I hurt you when we broke up for real ten years ago. I thought I was doing the right thing when I broke up with you, but...ever since last night, I thought about how wrong I was."

"It's fine, Rach. Like you said, we were kids. We couldn't have known how our relationship was going to last...plus high school relationships don't last that long."

"Yeah, but my friends' relationships did. Victoria got married to Steph last year, Mikey's wedding is coming soon, Taylor talks about proposing to Dana...hell, even  _Chloe's_  immature ass coupled up with Kate. It kind of seems we're the only two from Blackwell who didn't find love inside that school."

Max shrugs. "I don't know. I've been hella busy with photography to ever find the one. What about you?"

"Same. I've been able to find some short flings with some girls, but nope. I've struck out just like you."

Max was kind of surprised at that. Rachel was the prettiest girl in school, aside from being the nicest, so someone must've noticed long enough to enter a relationship with her. "Why does that surprise me?"

"I don't know, but it surprises me that you haven't found someone yet either."

"Stop it," Max blushes. "I just...i haven't found the right person in a way. Aside from being busy, everyone I've tried to date either dislikes the photographer lifestyle or they just rub me the wrong way. I thought it was because finding love in Bushwick isn't as appealing as people say it is, but i'm starting to think it's a different factor."

"Me too," Rachel agrees.

Max glances at Rachel, reading her expression. One thing she hated about being Rachel's friend and girlfriend is that she can never fully read Rachel. She will never really express how she feels through her facial expression, especially when the time is right. Her eyes don't give off anything, either does her lips or even her body language. Then again, _no one_  can fully understand Rachel. Even Chloe complained about that back when they used to date. "Anyway, I should probably spend these last few hours packing instead of taking a run across the beach. But as much as I hate Arcadia Bay, I missed it. The Oregonian coast isn't the same as the Californian coast."

"Yeah, and New York Harbor loses its luster after a few years," Max chuckles.

"I wouldn't know because I haven't been there. But I might come there soon. There's talk about a few of us in the agency going to NYFW."

"Well, let me know so I can watch you tear up the runway."

Rachel giggles. "Ok, Max. Give me your phone."

Max gives Rachel her phone after unlocking it. She programs her number on her phone and hands it back to Max. "Now we can contact each other when I make it to the big apple."

"Can't wait," Max replies.

"It was nice seeing you, Max." Rachel smiles widely and kisses Max on the cheek before heading to the parking lot. Max instantly feels a pooling in her stomach and her cheek heating up as she watches Rachel disappear. Once the car drives away, Max throws her head back and lets out a long, loud groan.

* * *

Max enters the diner hours later, nursing a cup of coffee that Joyce gave her, for free, especially after helping Chloe for the past few hours. She mentions that Chloe called her for the first time in a very long time, and she assumed it was all Max. Joyce isn't wrong, but Max didn't want to take all the credit. Kate tried too.

When she hears the familiar sound of stilettos hit the tiled floor, Max knows the person she called in has arrived. The person turns around, waves at Max and sits right across from her. "I'm actually surprised you called me to speak to me. We weren't really friends in high school."

"But you're best friends with Rachel," Max explains.

"So I'm guessing you wanna talk about Rachel," Victoria says. "You two broke up."

"Victoria, it was a lie," Max confesses. "Rachel lied to you and I went with it because...I don't know, I thought it would be different. Sadly, even in 24 hours I find myself falling back into old habits."

Victoria sighs a little. "Can't say I'm not surprised. I did catch that look on your face before Rachel walked in yesterday. But why would she lie? I wouldn't judge her if she was still single after breaking up with you."

"You can be kind of intimidating, Vic."

"That's what happens when you're friends with Rachel Amber for that long," Victoria grins. "I'm not gonna take credit for that. Anyway, I'm gonna have a talk with Rachel later about lying to me. Now you...you're in love with Rachel again?"

"I might be."

"Do you  _want_  to love her again, Max?"

"I don't know. She broke my heart ten years ago, and then she lies to the entire former student body that we've been seeing each other again. But then, I saw the old Rachel again after ten years yesterday. She kind of reminded me why I fell in love with her in the first place. Plus, I'm not sure if things between Rachel and I are really finished. We were in a really good place when she just dumped me before going to California."

Victoria purses her lips, deep in thought. "To be honest Maxine, if she pretended to date you for one day, that means she probably feels the same way. She probably feels guilty for breaking your heart and for lying, and she probably feels conflicted because she had, and still has, to choose between you and her career."

"They can coexist," Max reasons. "Aside from my photography job, I can move to California with ease."

"Rachel travels a _lot_ , Maxine. Paris, Tokyo, Milan...she's barely home. Are you  _sure_  you wanna try this again and risk the chance of seeing Rachel on occasional holidays? Don't get me wrong, I would love to see you and Rachel together again because Rachel's my best friend and I consider you a friend as well, but…"

"I know. I would do anything for Rachel and if that means seeing her twice a year, then that's fine."

"Then go get your girl, Max," Victoria advises. "She's in town for only a couple more hours until tonight. Do something dramatic, but don't propose,"

"I wouldn't do that!" Max laughs.

"Good. You're smarter than you look."

Max glares at Victoria. "Shut up."

Joyce approaches them with a notepad and a wide grin. "Are you two ready to order?"

"The usual," Max answers. She doesn't have to open the menu to know what she wants.

"Belgian waffle," Victoria answers right after Max. "Oh, and I want another cup of coffee please."

Joyce smiles at both women. "I'll be out with your breakfast shortly."

* * *

Max spends the entire day thinking about what to say to Rachel. She finds out that Rachel's flight is at 9pm, so she has around four hours to think about what she wants to say and then hope for the best that Kate or Chloe would take her to the airport.

She comes up with  _nothing._

"Are you ok?" Chloe inquires.

Max shrugs a little. "I've been thinking about something."

"Care to share with your best friends?" Chloe suggests. "It might make you feel better."

"What's going on?" Kate pops out of the kitchen, her apron speckled with some flour.

Max gestures to the seat next to Chloe. Kate removes her apron and sits right next to Chloe. They manage not to show too much PDA for Max's sake, but Max doesn't care much. As long as both girls are happy they can make out in front of her. "So, I've been thinking about getting back together with Rachel…"

 _"You what?"_  Chloe asks incredulously.

"That's wonderful!" Kate claps, her grin spreading across her face. "I always knew you two belong together."

"Are you forgetting that Rachel dumped her over a career?" Chloe argues, turning to Kate.

"Rachel was only nineteen, Chloe. This is different."

"Different _how?_ " Chloe questions. "I still hate Rachel for breaking Max's heart, even if I didn't like Max for ten years! Then she lies to Victoria, who tells the entire school, that they were dating at the reunion! How is this gonna be  _any_  different?"

"For one, she's almost thirty," Kate defends. "And they're in love with each other. That never changed, not even now. Max wants to get back together with Rachel and we can't stop that, no matter how much you hate Rachel."

"I just want to tell her how I feel," Max says. "I don't want to wait months or years to see her again…"

"Then it's settled. I will drive you to the airport myself."

"With what car?" Chloe asks.

Kate gives Chloe a threatening look. "Give me the keys to your car or you can sleep on the couch for the rest of the month."

"Fine!" Chloe relents. She digs in her pocket and drops the keys in Kate's hand. "Be gentle, yeah?"

"Of course I will be gentle to the Chloemobile. Why wouldn't I be?" Kate gives Max a look, then heads back to the kitchen with the keys in her hand.

Chloe stays silent for a little while. "Are you sure you want to do this with Rachel again?"

"I've never been so sure in my entire life," Max answers. She checks the time, and she has three more hours until she suspects Rachel is on her way to the airport. "I know you don't think it's a good idea but I just...I gotta tell her how I feel. She can reject me or accept me and that's fine."

Chloe sighs deeply, "Ok, Max. Whatever you say. But, if she breaks your heart again, I'm gonna destroy her."

"I'll keep that in mind," Max grins.

After having her last dinner, Kate speeds all the way to the airport in Portland, hoping to get there before Rachel gets there. Max gets a close call with nausea, not because of Kate's reckless driving but because of nerves. Chloe's in the backseat, grinning because of Kate's driving rivaling hers, and also giving Max some pep talk to soothe her nerves.

When they get to the airport, Max almost loses her cool. "Shit! I don't think I can do this!"

"You've trained yourself for this, Max," Kate assures. "So get your ass in there and find your girl before she gets on the plane. You have thirty minutes."

 _"Thirty?"_  Max exclaims. She almost stumbles as she exits the car and runs towards the entrance. She knocks into a bunch of people, looking for the exact flight to Los Angeles. She's almost out of breath when she finds the correct flight. She looks around for Rachel for a few minutes until she sees Rachel sitting by herself, waiting to aboard her plane. "Rachel!"

Rachel looks up, her expression turning even more surprised. "Max? What are you doing here?"

"I…" Max tries to catch her breath before she passes out.

"Are you ok?" Rachel inquires.

Max nods, her breathing slowing down a little. "I just...I had to find you and I was hoping you didn't board your plane yet and…"

"You have my number—"

"This isn't something I can say over the phone," Max explains. "Please, just hear me out."

Rachel checks her phone then glances at Max. "You have ten minutes until I have to leave."

Only ten...that's not too bad, Max thinks. "I thought seeing you again would bring a lot of sad memories again, especially after we left on such a sour note. You dumped me to become a model, and I was mending a broken heart while Chloe's stepdad died. Then, when I saw you again and we basically rekindled our old friendship, I started to understand why I fell in love with you in the first place."

"Max…"

"I thought I was some stupid thing because I haven't had action in years, but I realized what I was missing. I was missing you from my life…I love you, Rachel. I never stopped and I never will stop. And I will wait for you. I said it before, but I wasn't sure if I was honest. Now, I'm damn sure of it."

Rachel couldn't reply to that. Max really wished she could read Rachel so that she could know she's being rejected. Max exhales, casts her head down, and is about to leave when Rachel grabs both of her hands, pulls her in, and kisses her, hard. Max widens her eyes for a split second, then she relaxes, kissing Rachel back without any hesitation.

When Rachel pulls away, she leans her forehead against Max's slightly sweaty forehead. "I love you too, Max."

"Kinda got that when you kissed me," Max chuckles.

Rachel rolls her eyes a little. "We gotta do things differently this time, Maxine. That means—"

"I'll move to LA if I have to, or call every day. I'll support you every step of the way. I said this ten years ago and I still mean it. We're not kids anymore, Rach."

"I know." Rachel leans back and cups Max's face. "Can we discuss this after I'm secured on my plane? I can't miss my flight."

"Of course," Max affirms. She kisses Rachel again, as a parting gift. "Just keep in mind I'm three hours away."

Rachel laughs. "Definitely." She steps back and waves to Max before disappearing to her flight. Max watches her until she couldn't see her anymore. She turns around, her face flushed and a huge grin on her face, then walks back to the airport entrance.


End file.
